pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flint Theophilus
Flint Hildebrand Theophilus (original surname Abel) is considered to be Cynthia's sister, however, she is actually his cousin. He is shown to be optimistic, hot-headed but usually laid-back and calm. He studies mammals under Siôr. Biography He was born to Alison and Albert Abel on August 9, 1980 in Edinburgh, Britain but was adopted by Anastasia and Takis Theophilus while they vacationed there and because his original parents couldn't take care of him (Ana also had a miscarriage while there). Both his adoptive parents died in a car crash and were raised by his (adoptive) grandparents Carolina and Lars (Ana's parents). He became the third member of the Elite Four, Lucian being stronger than himUpcoming in SnazzyShipping. Characterization He is shown to be funny, optimistic, hot-headed and loves life but he is usually laid-back in nature. However, he is easily hurt but never gives up. After Candice broke up with him for his deep, dark secret, he tried for months to get back with her but she refused. He admitted defeat and briefly dated Gardenia. He is extremely intelligent and cunning, except when he's drunk, it tends to cloud his judgement. He knows the difference between the mammals' growls. He describes a Mightyena's as: :"Mightyena have a unique growl that sounds nothing like any other Pokémon that I know of: it's deep, throaty, but more like a snarling noise more than ever (but it can also be a yelp or howl)." Lucian, MD: chapter 101 He works along with all the Pokémon professors, Wattson, Norman, et al. studying Pokémon in more detail. Such as DNA comparison to other Pokémon and humans, how some Pokémon react to chocolate, how some carnivores react to plants, etc. He recently got his master's degree in science. Even though it hasn't been shown yet, he will sing "Maggie May" while playing his guitar and while Lucian and Cynthia kiss for the first time. He sometimes dyed his hair brown to look like Billy Joel SnazzyShipping: chapter 10. Pokémon he has Sometime in Lucian, MD, he catches a Zoroark. Diseases he suffers from He was attacked by a Mightyena when he was vacationing in Mauville City. He tried to be submissive as possible to the alpha male Mightyena, but it ended in failure. It ended up biting his arm and breaking the skin and biting all the way to his brachial artery. He tried to punch it with all of his strength but it recovered, got up and roared. He tried a few times to move out of the way but it eventually bit his leg. If Dawn hadn't told her Empoleon to use Bubblebeam and Rock Climb, he would have gotten attacked again. Her Mamoswine saved his life by going to Mauville City. He also suffers from motion sickness, as shown in the same incident. Relatives Candice is his wife. He had no idea Cynthia was his cousin until about 20 some years later. He has no idea he was adopted. His brother is Buck, but he doesn't know this. His cousin-in-law is named Lucian along with Lucian's half-brother, Aaron. He has many family members he doesn't know he has. Relationships with others His first true love was Candice, but she broke up with him for a while because she had to move away. He briefly fell in love with Gardenia. Candice reprised her relationship with him when she moved back to Sinnoh, about 6 years later. He considers Roark and Volkner to be his best friends, calling them brothers. He also considers Lucian a brother he never had and Bertha a grandma. Appearances *''SnazzyShipping'': Chapter 2, 10 - 21 *''Stanford'': Chapter 7-8, 10-12 *''Lucian, MD'': Chapter 2-5, 8-9, 11-20°, 22, 25, 27-28, 30°, 57, 75-76, 81-84, 101, 104 *''SlushShipping'': Chapter 1-present *''Solar Energy'': Chapter 1-present *° = In chapter 17/30 is in the background References Category:Characters Category:Characters I have edited Category:Victor/Theophilus family Category:Males Category:Characters from Galar Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Romania Category:August births Category:1980 births